Transformer Crossover Drabbles
by Fianna9
Summary: weird collection of 100 word drabbles. Stories are not interconnected just clustered together so I can keep track of them.
1. Officer Prowl Reporting for Duty - CHiPs

After vorns of war and the stress of carrying the Autobots on his proverbial frame, Smokescreen and Ratchet had been adamant that Prowl take a break before he collapsed.

Ignoring Prowl's protests, Prime ordered him to take a vacation. Jazz whispered that it didn't mean Prowl couldn't work; he just needed to work with humans. Prowl began to look forward to returning to his old function.

Prowl transformed, startling several nearby officers. One of the officers almost fell off his bike in surprise. "Sergeant Getraer, Officer Prowl reporting for duty."

The older man nodded. "Welcome to the California Highway Patrol."


	2. Two New Scientists - Eureka

Sheriff Carter stared up at the two large robots crouched outside Café Diem in the space previously occupied by a high-end racecar. "Stark, please tell me these are not Global's new sci-fi booth babes."

Dr. Stark rolled his eyes. "Sheriff, if you bothered to read the report you would already know that the Cybertronians are our newest resident scientists."

Henry waved cheerfully from next to the white robot. "Jack, meet 'Jack."

"Hello, Jack!" Orange lights flashed above Jack's head. Tuning out the red figure trading technobabble with Fargo and Larry, Sheriff Carter muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."


	3. A Toast to the Fallen - LotR

Prowl stared, contemplating the large goblet created for his hand alone. The crude fuel crafted by the dwarves would undoubtedly sustain him long enough for Wheeljack's accidental dimensional portal to be replicated.

Primus or the Valar had to have had a servo in this mishap, for here on this primitive world he had found comrades in sorrow. King Thorin and Lord Glorfindel sat silently flanking him, unaffected by his towering frame as they gazed down upon Dale.

Without a word, they raised their glasses in a toast to fallen kin: Gondolin, Erebor, and Praxus. Three near strangers united in mourning.


	4. The Giant Purple Griffin Job - Leverage

"You sure about this, Nate? I'm just saying, this is crazy dangerous."

"Yes, Hardison, I know what it is and where it is. Don't worry I've gotten us some back up to help with the acquisition." Nate and the team entered the darkened parking garage.

"Back up? Are they're ready for this?"

"Of course we are." A blue and yellow Porsche transformed in front of them. "Name's Nightbeat. You need some assistance?"

Nate watched unfazed as four other sports cars transformed. "Jazz, glad you and your team could make it. All set? Now, let's go steal a giant purple griffin."

A/N: For some reason I'm picturing Nate as having encountered Nightbeat during a past investigation.


	5. Enerpetrorabbits Anyone? - Cloudy With

The title wouldn't all fit: crossover with Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2

* * *

><p>Starscream's lab was filled with purple Energon crystals. Normally this would have been subject to great rejoicing, overcharged singing and triumphant calls to Shockwave. The fact that the Energon crystals in question were flying around the ceiling was not helping Starscream's processor.<p>

Something bumped into his leg. Looking down, a pinkish-purple rabbit-like was humping his foot. A quick scan revealed the creature was also energon-based. The scan also caught a mass of rust-based tiny creatures scampering across the floor and under a table.

There was only one explanation for this.

"Skywarp! Did you bring that blasted FLDSMDFR into my lab!"

* * *

><p>AN: I have no excuses for this.


	6. Invisible Jets? - Wonder Woman

"You were chasing an invisible jet?" Silverbolt's head throbbed. Why was it always his team?

Slingshot crossed his arms. "We almost lost it twice, but we finally drove it down to the ground."

Air Raid seemed shaken. "We thought it was a new Seeker with a disrupter."

Fireflight nodded, "The lady inside was nice. She apologized after she pushed Air Raid into the rock face even though he insulted her first. I did tell her we were sorry."

"Okay, I think I can handle Prowl's report. Guys, just lay low for a while. Prime doesn't like dealing with angry superheroes."


End file.
